


just one thing (I want)

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Birthday Presents, Devotion, Dolce hiding her feelings, F/F, Family Feels, Fish out of Temporal Water, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Memories, Pico loves Dolly so much, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Dolly's changed since falling asleep a hundred years ago, and Pico just wants her to be happy again.





	just one thing (I want)

Pico, of all people, knows that things have to change. Ghosts watch the years go by, people grow up and start families and die. Fall becomes winter, winter melts into spring, and so forth. And she knows very well Dolly isn't a little girl anymore. She was nearly an adult when she made the decision to become a Guardian.

But Pico still wishes things could be a little more like they were back then. Not their relationship, because that's one thing that _hasn't_ changed. Dolly still scolds and chases her around, Pico still clings, they bicker, but it's just the way their personalities are.

No, Pico wishes Dolly would _smile_ the way she used to when she was little. The way she did when she discovered she could see Pico, when she gave her that Moondrop flower, when they made up after a fight.

The last time Dolly ever smiled at her like that was before she went to sleep. The day they learned Ven was dying, Dolly made up her mind and spent the whole day laughing and having fun with her parents before she said goodbye to them. They all cried, but Pico knew there was no stopping Dolly when her mind was made up.

A hundred years later, Frey woke her and Ven restored her memories, but those smiles are only a pale imitation of what they once were. Even gifts of her favorite treats only get a tiny _thank you_ and Dolly hiding her feelings.

She never used to. Pico tries to get her to open up by telling people what Dolly really means, but that just gets her scolded.

"I just need time," Dolly says, and even though Pico understands, it still makes her sad. Dolly feels out of place, and she just wants to make her feel better.

Dolly's birthday is coming soon, and Pico's been hard at work on a present. She's even slipped away from Dolly's side for a few minutes a day just to ask her for help getting materials, which Frey and Raven are happy to provide.

It's a gold frame for a picture of Mom and Dad. Dolly still had it on her when she slept, but the old frame is rusty and falling apart. Dolly would want Mom and Dad to have something nice, and all Pico wants is to make Dolly happy even if she can't smile like she used to.

They have a little party with Jones and Nancy on the 18th. Dolly's favorite risotto for dinner, with cheesecake for dessert.

Nancy gave her a vase of Moondrop flowers. Jones gave her a new sewing box. And Pico, of course, gives her the newly framed picture of Mom and Dad.

"Thank you." But to Pico's surprise, it's not the usual polite, feelings-stifled thank-you she gives everyone. In fact, her eyes tear up when she sees the frame, and she hugs Pico as tightly as a person can hug a ghost. "Truly, from the bottom of my heart...!"

Of course, that gets Dolly a lot of hugs, but she doesn't push Nancy and Jones away. The birthday girl shouldn't cry, but Pico feels she's entitled, and these aren't tears of sorrow.

That night, Dolly lies curled up under the covers, the picture on her nightstand. It'll be the first thing they see when they wake up and the last thing they see before they go to bed. Pico's surprised when she pulls back the covers, motioning for her to get in. Usually, she sleeps at the foot of the bed or clinging to Dolly's shoulder.

"Pico...I know I'm always scolding and smacking you," Dolly begins. "And I'm not as good with my feelings as I used to be...not that I ever really was." She hugs Pico tightly. "But what you did for me today...the fact that you waited for me all that time, how you've never left my side no matter how many times I've scolded you..."

"You don't have to say it." Pico sniffles, nuzzling her shoulder as much as a ghost can. "I know your feelings better than anyone else, milady."

For the first time in a hundred years, Dolly smiles, and Pico cries.

It's going to take time, but Dolly will be truly happy again. For now, Pico will just be patient with her. If she can wait a hundred years to see that smile again, she can wait another few months for the next one.


End file.
